Tonight, I will fall for you
by kaorinin
Summary: malam itu untuk petama kalinya Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bertengkar. oneshot! wanna R


my first fic. a song fic. oneshot.

**DISLAIMER** : Bleach and all characters are belong to Tite Kubo. Fall For You belong to Secondhand Serenade.

**Warning** : Ichiruki. and maybe OOC. don't like don't read !

* * *

"Ichigooooooo !!!" teriakan itu sangat kencang. Membuat seisi rumah mendengarnya. Bahkan mungkin kota karakura yang kecil juga bisa mendengar teriakan itu.

"Hey, Rukia! Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini, aku ini tidak tuli, dan bisakah kau menungguku dengan tenang di luar sana?" ujar cowok yang sedang memakai dasi sambil mengunyah roti tawar.

"Yaa.. yaa.. baiklah. Tapi kalau kau tidak cepat, kutinggal kau!"

"Iyaaaaa, sudah keluar sana!" Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya mencoba mengusir Rukia. Rukia lalu melompat keluar jendela. Menunggu Ichigo untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

.

.

.

"Ichi-nii mana Rukia?" Tanya Yuzu sambil mencuci piring.

Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan Yuzu, dia malah duduk dengan tenang sambil minum susu. Seperti tak ingat dengan janjinya kepada Rukia untuk cepat-cepat.

"Heeey, Ichi-nii, mana Rukia? dia belum sarapan tuh!" bentak Yuzu sambil menunjuk piring berbentuk chappy kesukaan Rukia. Roti tawarnya belum tersentuh.

"Dia sudah Berangkat duluan." Jawab Ichigo tak peduli.

"Heeee, tapi kan aku sudah membuatkan dia sarapan. Bagaimana ini?"

Ichigo diam saja.

"Sudahlah, Yuzu. Biar ayah saja yang memakannya." Isshin menggerakkan tangannya hendak mengambil roti itu. Tapi tangan Ichigo lebih cepat bergerak. Dia sudah mendapat duluan roti itu.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkan" ucap Ichigo singkat.

"Heeey Ichigo, kau ini durhaka sekali! Ayah kan belum makan! Huaaaaa-" Isshin mulai teriak dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah ayah, kau kan bisa minta buatkan lagi pada Yuzu." tegur Karin dingin.

"Ah iya benar juga, Yuzu buatkan roti untukku ya, ingat selai coklatnya yang banyak dan juga… Lho, Yuzu, kau ini kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa ayah. Baik, akan aku buatkan special untuk ayah." Yuzu tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Dasar Ichi-nii, kau perhatian juga ya ternyata…"

* * *

A song fic

Fall for you – secondhand serenade

* * *

**Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting **

**Could it be that we have been this way before**

Malam itu kami semua berkumpul di halaman depan. Hari ini, Yuzu dan Karin ulang tahun yang ke-12. Hari ini, kami sekeluarga merayakannya. Aku, ayah, Yuzu, Karin, dan juga… Rukia.

Yah, Rukia. sudah empat bulan dia berada disini. Semua berawal dari acting gilanya yang membuat ayah, Yuzu serta Karin menerimanya tinggal di rumah ini. Tetapi baguslah, semenjak ada dia, Yuzu dan Karin tampak ceria. Sepertinya mereka berdua sering curhat kepada Rukia. ayah juga, dia tampak senang karena sepertinya Rukia tidak menganggapnya gila seperti aku dan yang lainnya. Dan aku, aku bertambah muak karena dia sangat menjengkelkan. Setiap hari aku selalu bertengkar dengannya. Ada saja hal yang bisa membuat kami berdebat karenanya. Tapi kata Inoue, semakin aku bertengkar, semakin aku terlihat kami saling menyukai. Pada waktu itu, aku menyangkal habis-habisan kata-kata Inoue. Tentu saja aku menyangkal! Aku itu membenci Rukia. benci karena dia selalu membangunkan aku dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Benci karena dia selalu bertindak aneh. Benci dengan segala macam chappy-nya. Benci dengan dia yang selalu sok tau. Tapi sekarang aku menarik semua kata-kata itu. Yaa, aku mengakui kata-kata Inoue benar adanya. Aku menyukai Rukia.

"Hey, kau melamun?"

Suara yang cempreng itu mengagetkanku. Aku tersadar dan segera mengubah posisi dudukku.

"Tidak. Siapa yang bilang aku melamun?"

Rukia duduk di sebelahku. Membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

"Hem, tapi kelihatan kok kau sedang melamun."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Menandakan bahwa aku tidak tahu, dan juga tidak peduli. Hhh, dia selalu saja sok tau.

Rukia masih mengawasiku. Memperhatikan wajahku. Dan itu membuat jantungku semakin berdetak cepat.

"Kenapa sih kau melihatku seperti itu?" bentakku kesal.

Rukia, kumohon jangan lihat aku seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Sekarang pandangannya keatas. Melihat bintang-bintang di langit.

"Tumben kau menurut."

"Heem, aku hanya tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu. Tidakkah kau capek? Selama ini kita hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar. Padahal hal yang selama ini kita perdebatkan sama sekali tidak penting." Ucap rukia. pandangan matanya masih keatas. melihat bintang-bintang.

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Rukia. benar, selama ini, kenapa aku selalu bertengkar dengannya? Kalau dipikir-pikir aku yang selalu memulai pertengkaran itu. Aku yang selalu memancing perdebatan dengannya. Aku yang selalu memanggilnya midget, membuat dia marah dan mengatai aku jeruk.

**I know you don't think that I'm trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

"Hey, ichigo.. apa kau segitu membencinya aku?"

Aku menoleh. Menatapnya yang kini menatapku. Matanya yang berwarna violet berubah jadi sendu. Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara,

"Kuchiki-san, ternyata kau disini." Inoue berbicara sebelum aku mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Inoue, akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah lama aku menunggumu. Hey, kau mau minum? Ayo kita kesana." Rukia pun pergi dengan Inoue. Meninggalkan aku disini sendiri yang masih berpikir.

Kau tahu Rukia? kenapa selama ini aku kelihatan tak suka kepadamu? Kenapa selama ini aku selalu memancing pertengkaran denganmu? Kenapa aku selalu memanggilmu midget?

Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengobrol denganmu. Aku ingin kau berpaling padaku. Aku ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkan rasa sukaku didepanmu. Ya, aku seperti anak kecil memang.

**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you that I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**

Dari dulu, kau selalu bilang aku kuat. Kau yang selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku kalah dari para arrancar. Dan sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan menyerah lagi. Aku akan menjadi kuat. Aku akan menjadi Ichigo yang ada di hatimu. Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi orang yang kusayang. Terlebih, melindungimu. Mungkin aku sering gagal. Mengingat betapa seringnya kau terluka hanya untuk melindungiku. Melindungi aku yang selalu ceroboh dan terbakar emosi. Tapi aku berjanji Rukia, aku akan menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat. Untuk melindungimu.

**But hold your breath, **

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again, don't make me change my mind**

Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan menghampiri Rukia. ia sudah bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya malam ini, saat ini juga. Pikirannya sudah bulat. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Rukia masih mengobrol dengan Inoue ketika Ichigo menghampirinya. Disekelilingnya, Yuzu dan Karin sedang asyik bercanda dengan Jinta juga Ururu. Isshin sedang dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh Urahara. Semuanya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Ano, Rukia, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Ichigo dengan gugup.

"Memang mau bicara tentang apa?"

"Ano, bisakah kita berbicara ditempat lain? Disini… aku tidak enak padamu Inoue."

Inoue tertawa. "Kau tidak enak padaku, Ichigo? Heeem aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Baiklah, biar aku saja yang pergi." Inoue meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ichigo makin gugup dibuatnya. Sementara Rukia bertambah heran.

"Kau mau bicara apa sih? sampai mengusir Inoue segala?"

"Okay, aku akan berbicara yang sangat penting Rukia. dan kumohon, dengar baik-baik. Karena aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi.

Rukia mengangguk. Dia memasang tampang seriusnya.

Ya ampun, kau masih saja manis walaupun serius seperti itu.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ayo ichigo, kau harus serius! Nyatakan cintamu padanya.

"Baik Rukia, pertama-tama, aku ingin minta maaf padamu.. karena.. karena aku sering mengejekmu midget, dan membuat kita jadi sering bertengkar."

Rukia terdiam. Lalu ia tersenyum. senyuman termanis yang pernah ia berikan padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Ichigo, aku juga minta maaf karena sering mengataimu jeruk."

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Haha kau ini Ichigo. Aku pikir kau akan berkata apa, ternyata hanya ini. Kau ini sangat pemalu ya rupanya. Sampai di depan Inoue kau tak mau mengatakannya hahahaha" Rukia tertawa geli sekali.

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Kok dia malah tertawa?

"Ya sudah ya, kau jangan mengataiku midget lagi!" Rukia pura-pura bertampang galak. "Aku mau menyusul Inoue dulu." Rukia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang –sama seperti tadi- masih berpikir.

"Hey.. hey.."

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. menahannya untuk jangan pergi. Rukia kaget, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap pada Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar.. aku belum mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan."

Rukia diam. Ia kembali menatap serius Ichigo. Hanya saja ada sedikit gurat merah yang tidak disadari Ichigo di pipinya. Ichigo memang masih menggenggam tangan Rukia. kali ini lebih lembut. Dan itu membuat jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan.

Ayo Ichigooo ! apalagi yang kau tunggu? Rukia sudah ada disini, dan kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu!

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membangkitkan keberanian dirinya. Ia menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Aku…" Ichigo gugup.

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu Rukia!"

**Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**

Rukia diam.

Tidak, ia kaget. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Menatap mata Ichigo. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam matanya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Yang Rukia lihat adalah mata Ichigo yang bersungguh-sungguh. Seperti dulu ketika ichigo menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati di seiretei.

"Kau.. Kau bercanda Ichigo?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak, Rukia. aku tidak bercanda."

Mana mungkin aku bercanda disaat seperti ini. Aku serius Rukia.

Rukia masih terdiam.

"Lalu… Apa jawabanmu Rukia?"

Aku mohon Rukia. aku mohon kau menerima cintaku. Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ada di pikiranku. Kau selalu membuat hari-hari ku ceria. Meski selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya. Kau selalu ada disaat aku sedih. Kau yang membangkitkan semangatku untuk bertarung, Rukia. kau yang menghentikan hujan dalam hatiku. Kau segalanya untukku.

**So breathe in so deep**

**Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep**

**And hold onto your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight, when you're asleep**

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Rukia masih memejamkan matanya. Ichigo tidak sabar, ia menyentuh bahu Rukia lembut.

"Rukia.. kalau kau memang tidak mau mau menjadi.."

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Rukia telah memeluknya. Yaa, memeluknya. Dengan pelukan yang membuat wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Ru.. Rukia?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Ichigo. Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu. Bahkan aku masih menyukaimu ketika kau memanggilku midget. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Makanya aku selalu berkata kasar padamu." Ucap Rukia lirih.

Rukia mempererat pelukannya. Dan itu membuat Ichigo menaikkan tangannya. Membalas pelukannya sama erat.

"Kau tau Rukia? aku senang kau bertanya kenapa kita selalu bertengkar. Itu membuat aku sadar aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Terima kasih Rukia"

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Inoue berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang baru datang. Lalu ia memeluknya.

"Kau ini kemana saja? Lama sekali baru datang." Rajuk Inoue.

Pemuda itu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Maaf Inoue, tadi aku ada urusan dulu dengan ayah."

Inoue melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap pemuda didepannya dengan panik.

"Ishida-kun, kau ada masalah lagi dengan ayahmu?"

"Tidak, tidak Inoue. Kau tau, aku malah sudah berdamai dengan ayah sekarang."

Inoue tersenyum, lalu memeluk Ishida sekali lagi. "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

"Aku bersyukur, Ichi-nii akhirnya mengakui perasaannya kepada Rukia. itu membuatku sedikit lega." Ucap Yuzu kepada Karin.

Karin terdiam. Pertanda bahwa ia tidak peduli.

"Hey, Karin. Sepertinya hari ulang tahun kita ini membawa banyak kebahagiaan ya?"

"Heeem, mungkin." Karin menjawab dengan tak peduli. Padahal sedari tadi matanya terus menatap kepada Ichigo dan Rukia. lalu ia tersenyum.

_Terima kasih tuhan. _Bisik Karin dalam hati.

* * *

yooooooooo ~

gimana ceritanya ? abal ? aneh ? ngga jelas ?

well then, you must review this story! hahaha *maksa*


End file.
